What's a girl to do?
by venus goddess of love
Summary: Buffy meets Thailog, they become friends and more during the fight with the Mayor. I've decided to keep the title.
1. Prologue

This is going to be my first atempt at writing a fanfiction. If it truely sucks you have only two people to blame. Me for writing it. Doc4 for spoiling me. The story _Slayer's Knight_ by Doc4 is so far beyond awesome there are no words to describe it. It is the first and only Buffy/Thailog story I've read. After searching everywhere for Buffy/Gargolyes crossovers, and only coming up with a handfull of stories, and no other Buffy/Thailog stories I decided to write my own. I also dare anyone who wishes to try to write a Buffy/Thailog story as good as Doc4's story. You should all go read it. No, seriously go read it now I can wait. I'm going to write the first chapter if I get at least ten reviews saying to continue I will. If you really hate it let me know and I'll atempt to redo it better.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Buffy and Gargoyles. No I really do. Alright they aren't mine, but Thailog is. Wait don't sue, don't sue. I'll tell the truth. I don't own Thailog.  
  
"talking"

_'thinking'_

Prologue

(For Buffy this takes place about four months before graduation. Faith never betrayed Buffy and never killed the deputy mayor. It was Cordelia, but they don't know that yet. The _deputy_ mayor found out what the mayor was up to and was trying to warn Buffy when the Mayor had Cordelia kill him. Oh and the thing with Angel never happenned. Jenny came clean and told them about the curse. They decided not to risk it.)

(For Thailog this takes place just after he conforonts Goliath, Sevarius, and Xanatos on the oil rig. He escapes with the money and ends up hiding in Sunnydale.)

_ Thailog's pov_

After gliding for the better part of the night Thailog finally reached the small town he had chosen to stay in. Spotting an old abandoned building he landed needing to rest his wings. As he sat down placing the briefcase of money beside him, he listened to the night. It had taken him nearly a month to reach the town.

Taking a deep breath Thailog closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him. _'It is not long to sunrise. I need to find place where nobody will find me. I can explore this town and find a place better suited to my needs tomorrow night.'_

Hearing voices he carefully peeked over the edge of the building. On the street below were a couple of men and one girl. The first man was white. He was wearing a tan suit, had short brown hair, and looked like just your everyday ordinary kind of guy. Though it was obvious, he was the one calling the shots. The man behind him was black, he also had short hair, and was wearing a brown suit. The girl standing next to him was young, around 17 or 18. She was white, had long dark hair, and was wearing a sundress.

It apeared there was or would be some kind of deal going down. Wary of making any noise, he slowly leaned closer so that he could hear what was being said. It didn't take long for Thailog to figure out the white guy was named Mayor, and the black guy Trick, but they never once spoke the girl's name .

_on the street_

"Where is it?" demanded Mayor.

"It is on it's way, sir" Trick answered respectfully.

"It should've been here ten minutes ago. It is inpearative that I get that box before the slayer arrives. Do you know what will happen if that box falls into the wrong hands. Everything will be ruined, thats what will happen. All my plans depend on me having that box." Mayor ranted.

Just then a dark sedan pulled up. Two men climbed out, one carrying a big black box. Taking something from Mayor they handed the box to Trick, got back in their car, and drove off.

Up on the roof Thailog was thinking _'I bet that Slayer person, whoever that is, would be very interested in that box. As long as I'm in control it might be a good idea to have an ally in this town. If they become a problem I can always get rid of them. All I have to do is take the box from Mayor, find this slayer, and see what kind of deal I can get. If nothing else I'm sure Mayor here would be willing to give anything to get it back.'_

That settled Thailog dived down, wings folded against his back. Snatching the box he spread his wings and rose into the air, using the wind currants to glide back to the top of the building. (AN: Like that scene in Gargoyles where Goliath kidnaps Sevarius.)

Picking up the briefcase Thailog lauched himself into the air to find a place to hide for the day. He knew Mayor would have all his men out looking for him. He was passing his fourth cemetary when he noticed it was almost sunrise. Landing he went into one of the crypts. He had just enough time to hide the box and briefcase before the sun rose.

_Day 1 Giles's pov_

Giles was sitting at his desk looking through countless books for any info on what the Mayor could be doing. He was having absolutly no luck discovering the Mayors plans. Tiredly rubbing his eyes he lay the book down and chose another. There was a little more time before Buffy arrived. One of the books had to have something that could help them. _'I won't let Buffy down. I know there has to be something we can do to stop the Mayor, and I will find out what it is.'_ Giles focused of the book ignoring the sound of the door opening.

_ Buffy's pov_

Buffy entered the Library looking around for Giles. _'Now where is he? There he is. I should of knowed to just look for a pile of books'_ She queitly walked over to stand behind him "Giles, I just came from Willy's."  
  
Giles jumped drooping the book he was holding onto the desk. "Buffy, I didn't notice you come in. Did you get any information on the Mayors plans?"   
"For a watcher, you weren't being very observant. According to Willy he's rounding up demons to go after something. Willy didn't know what it was. Just that it's big. It's new in town. It's not a human or demon. The Mayor can't go after it at night, it has to be during the day. That's about all the info I could get out of Willy." Buffy sat down in a nearby chair, waiting on Giles to determine their next move. She had a pretty good idea what that would be.  
  
Giles was about to start talking again the library doors swung open, and Faith walked in. "I think we need to locate this thing the Mayor is looking for first. It could play a vital part in stopping him. If we can't use it against him, we can stop him from getting it. The mayor must need it for something if important he's enlisting the demons to help him find it. Stopping him from getting it could greatly help us."

Faith looked at Buffy and Giles. "Find what?"  
  
Buffy grinned, "Don't know."  
  
Faith grinned back. "Okay watcher we will go find we don't know what." She turned toward the door then stopped. "How do we know when we've found it? Or that we found the right thing."  
  
"I think we'll know it when we find something we don't know." answered Buffy her grin widenning.

Faith smirked, "Hey, B this could be a good excuse to get a pet. You know 'We found him and we didn't know him so for all we know he could be what the Mayor's looking for. So can we keep him?' and all that?"

Buffy glanced briefly at Giles her own grin turning into a smirk. It was fun to tease him. "You know Faith your right."

"Buffy, Faith," Giles sighed hiding his smile, secretly amused, and thinking _'I shouldn't encourage them, who knows what they would come up with._ "We shouldn't waste time."  
  
Buffy stood up. "OK, Faith we're looking for something big, not human or demon, new in town, and the Mayor can only get it during the day. There's three hours til sunset, so I think we should split up, search the cemetaries first, then move on to the warehouses. If we haven't found it by sunset we report back here, then go on patrol and see if we can get any info on its where abouts. We can pick up the search tomarrow if we don't find it. That OK with you Giles?" She finished. Picking up a crossbow, sword, and stakes she followed Faith to the door.  
  
"That will be fine." he agreed. "Oh and Buffy, Faith if you really want a pet you just have to ask." he couldn't resist adding, before they were out the door.

(I'm not going to go into detail on faith's search cause she doesn't find any thing important.)  
  
_with Faith  
_  
Faith came across two demons but neither knew anything. After killing the last one she noticed it was almost sunset so she headed back to the library to meet buffy.   
  
_with Buffy_  
  
Buffy looked at her watch. _'Half an hour til sunset. I'll try this last one then head back.'_ Entering the cemetary she spotted a group of demons exiting one of the crypts. There were two Faryl demons the larger of which seemed to be in charge, a Talgua demon, and two hellhounds. _'I bet they're working for the Mayor.' _Sneaking closer she listened to their conversation.

"Why are we looking for this thing anyway?" The Talgua demon asked.

"We have to find it and destroy it. Unless you want to take its place?" The larger Faryl answered resting the sledge hammer he was carrying on the ground.

"Dammit this is a waste of time." The smaller Faryl growled.

"You want to be the one to tell the Mayor that." Faryl one growled back.

"No."

"Then shut up and keep looking."

The Talgua demon pointed to a large crypt. "I say we search there next."

"Fine lets go." The larger Faryl picked up the hammer lay it over his shoulder and led the way to the crypt, pused opened the doors and looked inside. "Its here, come on lets do what we came here to do."

_'Time to end this.' _Buffy raised her crossbow, aiming at the closet hellhound, and fired. It fell to the ground dead as the three demons spun around searching for their attacker. Unable to spot their assilent they released the second hellhound but by then Buffy had already reloaded and fired, stepping out where they could see her as it died.

The Talgua and smaller Faryl demon rushed to attack while the bigger Faryl demon stood back to watch. Buffy quickly unsheath her sword. Dodging a blow from the Faryl demon she swung cutting off the talgua demons head. The Faryl demon rushed at her knocking her sword out of her hands towards the crypt. Barely pausing Buffy swung her fist into the Faryl face. Punching and kicking she manged to get behind the demon and snap its neck.

Seeing the death of his comrades the remaining demon turned to run into the crypt. Picking up her sword buffy ran after him. Entering in time to see him raising the hammer over a huge gargoyle statue she threw the sword. As it slashed threw his arm he dropped the hammer to the floor at his feet near where the sword fell.

"Its not nice to break things that don't belong to you." She quipped before attacking him. Unlike the other two this demon wasn't weak. It fought back and managed to stab her in the shoulder with a dagger she hadn't noticed it carrying. The Faryl then sent a kick to her midsection that had her crashing to the ground in front of the statue. Before she could respond he brought his foot down hard and fast on her wounded shoulder.

Grabbing the hammer he had dropped earlier he lifted it up. Just as he was about to swing it down into Buffy's head a cracking noise filled to crypt. They both look up to see tiny hairline cracks running all through the gargoyle statue and getting bigger.

_'The Mayor can't go after it at night, it has to be during the day._' The words hung in her mind. A quick glance out the open door of the crypt confirmed that yes the sun had set. Another quick glance showed the Faryl's complete attention was on the statue. Looking back at the statue as a roar filled the air she watched as the creature broke free sending stone shards everywhere.

Kicking the Faryl away from her, she picked up the sword laying next to her, jumped to her feet. She sliced threw the demon's stomache, brought the sword back around, and cut off its head killing it.

Swaying unsteadily on her feet Buffy turned to face the creature. It was unmistakably male. He big was with purplish skin, red eyes, and white hair. There were claws on his hands and massive wings on his back. He was wearing a only a loincloth. Judging by what she was able to see of his arms, legs, and chest which was a lot she could tell he was well muscled and most likely very strong. He was watching her study him with a curious expression of his face. '_He's hot even with the demonic features.'_ Buffy was unable to keep herself from thinking.

"What are you? Why is the Mayor after you?" She asked just before her sword slipped from her hand as she fell forwards unable to stand.

_Thailog's pov_

Breaking free of the stone Thailog took in his surroundings. There was a young girl lying at his feet. She had blond air, and blue eyes. She was a liittle small, and looked as if she had been fighting. Blood ran down one arm from a wound on her shoulder. She had a few bruises here and there, but Thailog still found her beautiful.

Some kind of creature stood in front of her, a sledged hammer raised in the air. Before he could move the girl had kicked him away grabbed a sword laying near her and jumped to her feet. She swung the sword twice and the creature was dead. It's stomache slashed open and it's head cut off.

As the girl slowly turned toward him Thailog watched his curiousity growing. _'Who was this girl?' 'What is this girl'_ He saw her carefully study his apearance unable to completely hide the apreciative glint in her eyes. Suddenly he understood why Goliath was hanging around that human Elisa Maza.

Suddenly the girl spoke. "Who are you? Why is the Mayor after you?" She demanded, to his surprise before her sword slipped from her hand as she fell. Thailog instinctively jumped forward catching her before she could hit the ground.

to be continued...

... next chapter 1: the first two weeks (thats not the chapter title).


	2. Chapter 1 redone

First off I do not own Buffy or Gargoyles. I hope every one is enjoying this story. If you want a better one go check out Doc4's story Slayer's Knight. Or any of their other stories. You won't be disapointed. I promise. This story is dedicated to the following people.

Doc4 You inspired me to write this story. I hope you like the dialouge in this chapter.Thank you for your review.

manticore-gurl071134 Glad your interested. Don't worry I will continue. Hope you like the next chapters. Thank you for your review.

Selene I'm glad you love the story. Insanity is not so bad. I enjoy every minute of it. 18 is not so immature. I'm 21. I will keep writing. As for my gifted mind someone whose name I can't remember right now (no it isn't me) said _'I have a vivid imagination, that sometimes travels in disturbing directions.'_ Thank you for your review.

Sean Malloy-1 Thank you for your review. I will be updating more often.

Toras Now that I've got my computer problems fixed I'll be updating more often. Thank you for your compliment and review.

Harry2 Thank you for the review and for suggesting that site. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

BuffyandDracoLover Thank you for the review. The pov parts are really fun to do.

Steven Sellnow Sorry about the email thing. I've got it fixed now. Thank you for your review.

Thank everyone again. I truely loved hearing from you. Here's the next part. Enjoy.

* * *

Thailog's pov

"I am Thailog. I can't tell you why the Mayor is after me." Remembering the way she fought, he asked, "Do you know how to find the slayer?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "What do you want with her? What are you? I've never seen anything like you. Why haven't you attacked me yet?"

Thailog thought for a minute. _I don't fully trust her, but it appears she fought to save me. In any case I should probably give her some information if I want her to tell me about the Slayer. I just won't tell her anything important just yet._ "I cannot tell you that yet. I am a Gargoyle. I am not here to harm you. Now I believe it is time for you to answer some of my questions."

Buffy's pov

_He's been peaceful so far, and he did answer some of my questions. I don't know if I should trust him just yet. I'll wait before telling him any important info. _"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Thailog grinned. "For starters, do you have a name?"

Buffy's eyes shone with hidden amusement. _This is too easy._ "Yes, my mother gave it to me a long time ago"

"Well what is it?"

"My given name, or what I go by?"

"Both."

Seeing the frustration in Thailog's eyes, Buffy gave a small laugh. _I really should go easy on the big guy. I can tease him later. Besides I have to hurry and get my arm taken care of._ "Sorry Big Guy. I was just teasing. My name is Elisabeth Anne Summers, But I go by Buffy Summers."

Thailog's pov

Thailog's eyes widened. _She called me 'Big Guy'. Is she related to Detective Maza, or something? When she agreed to answer my questions, I thought I'd be getting the info with no fuss. I had no idea that something as simple as answering questions could be so annoying. I have to admit, the laugh she gave when she confessed to teasing me was beautiful. Her arm is still bleeding. We should take care of that. It wouldn't be good if she died of blood loss before telling me what I want to know._

"We should get your wound bandaged before you lose any more blood." Thailog looked around. "You see anything we can use as a bandage?"

_Buffy's pov_

_How could I have forgotten a knife wound in my shoulder?_ _I don't really see anything_. _I'm definitely not going to use something from one of those demons. I don't want any thing demony getting in my blood._ Buffy gave a small shudder as she thought of the last time demon blood got her. _Oh well, I really liked this shirt too. It'll be funny to see his reaction though. _Glancing at Thailog and seeing him about to rip off a piece of the demons clothing, she quickly lifted her shirt and ripped off the bottom of it. Holding back her laughter at his expression, she held it out to him. "Here you can use this."

_Thailog's pov_

Thailog's eyes widened in surprise. _I didn't expect that. _Taking the piece of cloth from her hands, he began bandaging her shoulder. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

Thailog sighed. _Am I never going to get a straight answer from her? _He gestured toward the piece of clothing he was using to bandage her arm. "That. Why did you rip up your own clothing?"

Buffy looked away. Her eyes landed on the open doors and she gasped. "I have to get back. The others are probably looking for me."

Thailog finished bandaging her arm and looked up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. _If I let her leave, I might never get my answers. _"Wait. I propose-"

Buffy grinned, "You do? I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, but do you really think we're ready for this kind of commitment?"

Thailog stared at her in disbelief, as Buffy laughed at the look on his face. After a moment he too gave a quick laugh.

"I meant I'll help you if you help me. I need to find somewhere to stay, and you can't tell anyone about me. If you will help me with that I'll get you to your friends. You're injured so you shouldn't be fighting at the moment." Thailog said when the laughing ended.

Buffy thought about it for a minute before she answered. "Ok, deal, but if you turn out to be dangerous to me or my friends and family the deal is off."

"Deal." Thailog agreed.

Buffy followed Thailog out of the crypt. Once outside he had her climb up on his back. He then climbed up the wall. When they reached the top he moved Buffy around so she was in his arms instead of on his back. Buffy gasped tightening her grip on him when he jumped of the building. Thailog merely spread his wings to catch the air current. _I understand Goliath's involvement with Elisa better now that I've met Buffy. It felt so good when she was hanging onto my back, and even better when I moved her to my arms. When I jumped and she clung to closer to me what were those emotions I felt. I've never felt anything like that before. I can't let myself develop feelings for her. I have no chance with someone like her. She could never want me for anything more than a ally or possibly a friend, but will she even want that if she finds out I'm a clone, not to mention my past. I'm more like Goliath than I thought worriny about a human._

Buffy's Pov

"Wow this is amazing." Buffy said relaxing after a moment tough her thoughts were racing. _I can't be feeling like this. I shouldn't be getting goosebumps at how warm he felt when I was pressed against his back as he climbed up the building. I shouldn't be noticing the play of his muscles under his skin. Or his controlled strenth as he shifted me from his back to his arms. I moast definitely shouldn't be feeling so safe and content in the arms of something I just met while so high off the ground. _

Thailog smiled down at her, "Thank you. Where can I drop you off?"(1)

Buffy looked at Thailog incredulously. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm sorry. I meant, where do you want me to take you?" Thailog explained.

Buffy gave Thailog directions to the library and they glided the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Buffy

Once they landed Buffy left Thailog and entered the library through the stacks. Giles and Faith were busy preparing to go after and didn't see her at first. Smirking evilly buffy silently crept up behind her sister slayer. when she was a few feet behind Faith she jumped tackling her to the ground and pinning her before she could react.

Faith seeing who her attacker was relaxed with a wicked grin."Gee B, I had no idea you felt this way. You've gotten really kinky. I mean on the floor of the library in front of your watcher."

Buffy snuck a glance at Giles. _He is just too easy._ Leaning down she purred in Faith's ear, "How long do you think it take before he wears a hole in his glasses?"

They both looked over to where Giles was polishishing his glasses and muterring "Good Lord" at the girls antics.

Giles slipped his glasses on sighing in exasperation at the girls antics. Taking a step forward he noticed the bandage on her shoulder. "Buffy, what happenned to your shoulder?"

"It's nothing. My slayer healing has already kicked in." Buffy looked down at Faith, "You know what they say business before pleasure. Guess this will have to wait."

Faith pouted. "Just when it was getting good too."

Hopping off Faith Buffy stood before Giles and began her report. "OK. So I checked out the first couple of cemetaries and didn't gfind anything. I decided to hit one more before heading back. Inside was two Faryl demons, a Talgua, and two hellhounds. They were arguing about whether or not to keep looking. One of them said if they didn't find and destroy it they would be destroyed instead. So they decided to keep looking and they found it in this crypt. Thats when I came ou in the open. The rest was pretty much attack, fight, slay, knife, slay, thing saved."

Giles eyed her shoulder. "Who bandaged your shoulder? Did you get it? Where is it? What is it?"

Buffy hesitated a moment before answering. " Yes, I got it. As for where and what it is I'm not telling. Somehow the Mayor is getting a hold of info he shouldn't have, so til we find out how it would be safer if I was the only one with that information. A friend bandaged my shoulder."

"Your right. Good idea. Now who was this friend?" Giles asked.

The door opened and for once Buffy was glad to see Cordelia walk in as it bought her a few moments to come up with an excuse.Walking over and sitting down at the table Cordelia looked around and asked, "Hey guys, what's up."

Giles opened his mouth to answer when suddenly from the back of the stacks there was the sound of falling books.

tbc...

* * *

(1) I saw this scene in a book and found it funny. 

Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update really soon. Cookies to anyone who can guess what made the books fall. Later


	3. Chapter 2

First off I do not own Buffy or Gargoyles. Second I'm sorry its so short. With it being Christmas timeI had very little time to write and I wanted this out on Christmas. You can expect a lot more by New Years Eve. Third go read Doc4' s stories you know you want to. This is dedicated to the following people.

Harry2 Thanks for your latest review. You were right and the only person to guess so you get all the cookies. Buffy and Thailog come in with plates of cookies. Buffy's wearing an elf suit complete with elf ears. Use your imagination on what it looks like. Thailog's wearing what looks like his normal clothes. Only they're red with white fur trim, and he has aSanta hat on his head.I gotta say I found that Willow/Xander thoery kinda funny.

Raven I'm glad you like my story. I think you are the first person to have called it cute. Thank you for your review.

Doc4

manticore-gurl071134

Selene

Sean Malloy-1

Toras

BuffyandDracoLover Steven Sellnow

Thailog's pov

Thailog waited a moment before silently following her into the llibrary. He carefully hid himself in the stacks so he could see and hear what was going on, but where they wouldn't see him. He was just in time to see Buffy pounce on a young brunette girl. He listenned as Buffy gave her report. Smirking in amusement as he heard her dodging the man's questions. The door opening caught Thailog's attention, and his eyes widenned as he reconized Cordelia entering the library. After knocking a row of books to the floor to get Buffy's attention he quickly exited the library and climbed to the roof.

Buffy's pov

Buffy, Faith, and Giles spun towards the noise as Cordelia jumped to her feet. _I can't let them find Thailog._ "Giles stay with Cordelia. Faith you search inside make sure its not still in here. I'll look around outside. Nobody say anything else till we find it."

Faith and Buffy ran into the stacks. Faith hurried through the rows of books as Buffy headed outside. Buffy paused for a moment as she looked at the shelf that had been emptied on the floor. _That looks like it was deliberate._ Once outside she heard her name being called, and looked up just in time to see Thailog jump from the roof. He grabbed her and glide back up.

"Why did you knock over the books? It had to be purpose." Buffy asked as soon as they had landed.

Thailog's pov

_I wonder why Buffy doesn't seem suprised I was in there._ Thailog folded his wings around him. "The first night I was here I saw that girl with someone they called the Mayor and a tall black man. I think they called the black man Trick."

Buffy paled. "I have to get Cordelia out of there and warn the others."

Thailog picked Buffy up to return her to the ground, but paused to ask, "How did you know I was there?"

"Simple." Buffy said grinning. "I would have done the same thing."

"I see." Thailog nodded before jumping to the ground. Sitting her back on her feet he turned to climb back to the roof.

"I'm going to escort Cordelia home, and warn the others. Then I'll show you somewhere you can stay and we'll talk."

_Hopefully this talk will be less frustrating._ "Very well." He agreed before he quickly scaled the wall and disapeared over the ledge.

Buffy's pov

She rushed back into the library. Faith had finished searching the inside, and they were all sitting quietly at the table. Walking over she said, "Whatever it was its gone. I'm going to take Cordelia home. Faith you take Giles home. Then we'll try to find it."

After Cordelia had turn away she gave Faith and Giles a look telling them to stay there. When she returned to the library about 20 minutes later Giles and Faith were waiting with questions. Giles asked his first. "Why did you want Cordelia out of here?"

Buffy sat down. "I did see our intruder. They came to give us some important information. When saw Cordelia they were afraid of being seen and and tried to leave."

Faith looked at Buffy "What kind of information?"

"Apparently Cordelia has been passing information to the Mayor." Buffy said a hard glint in her eyes. "She's the reason the Mayor has been one step ahead of us this whole time. We should meet with Willow and Xander tomarrow and figure out what to do about her."

"It would be safer to use my flat." Giles added as Buffy finished.

"Ok then. That sounds good. I have to get home." Buffy answered as she headedto the door. Faith watched her go with a nagging sensation that something wasn't quite right in the back of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to apologize to everyone for taking so long and thank you for your patience. In a couple chapters I'm going to send them to some other worlds. So I would like your opinion. I can't seem to decide where to send them. Stargate or Yu-Gi-Oh. The Yu-Gi-Oh one is already written, typed, and ready to be posted. In it they also meet up with Harry Potter. If they go there first when they go to Stargate they will have Duel Monsters and magic. The Stargate one I have to finish writing it and then type it. (For some reson when I just type something I always end up losing it. So I wrte everything out on paper first before typing it that way if it gets deleted I still have a copy.) If they show up there first when they go to Yu-Gi-Oh they will have some cool toys. See previous chapters for disclaimer.

**Doc4:** I'm glad you like it.

**Harry2:** Only unusual. I was aiming for distubing. Oh well theres always next time. grins wickedly

Chapter 4

When Buffy exited the library Thailog was waiting for her. After picking her up, he scaled the wall and jumped into the night sky. Aside from Buffy's directions the flight to the mansion was pretty much quiet. Both were lost in their thoughts. They landed and Buffy led the way inside. She made herself comfortable on the couch as Thailog took a quick look around. When he finished, they sat in silence for a few moments unsure of just where to begin, or how much to share.

"Tell me about Gargoyles." Buffy said.

"Only if you will tell me about the slayer."

"Ok, how about we take turns answering questions?"

Thailog's POV

Thailog nodded. "Fine. Gargoyles are protectors. There used to be a lot of Gargoyles about a thousand years ago, but now only about a handful of us remain. Xanatos once told me of a Gargoyle saying that states, 'A Gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle, than he can stop breathing the air'" _Could these feelings possibly be something_ _Gargoyle related. I'm not a true Gargoyle so I wouldn't know._

Buffy's POV

"Protectors huh? Sounds a little like you have your own version of the Slayer gig." _Maybe this connection I'm feeling toward him has something to do with both of us being protectors. I bet Giles would know._"This sounds better coming from some stuffy old British guy, but as there isn't one around, here goes . . . 'The world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a Paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth, made it their home, their hell. In time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals. For man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: certain magicks, certain creatures . . .  
The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed-infected by the demon's soul. He bit another and another . . . and so they walk the Earth, feeding, killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and the Old Ones to return . . . In every generation there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world born with the strength and skill to fight them. To find them where they gather. To stop the spread of evil, and the swell of their numbers. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'" Buffy looked curiously at Thailog. "Is Xanatos another Gargoyle? There is a castle?"

Thailog's POV

"No, Xanatos is not a Gargoyle, and yes there is a castle. Who is the Slayer? How do you know her?" Thailog dreaded the question he knew was coming.

"I am the Slayer." Buffy confessed. "Who is Xanatos?"

"He is one of the men who created me. Who was that other girl?"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "That was Faith. What do you mean by created you?"

Thailog looked away from her not wanting to see the rejection he had seen in Goliaths eyes reflected in her eyes. _Now she will turn away from me and hopefully this strange attachment I feel toward her will fade._ "I am not a true gargoyle. I was cloned from a Gargoyle named Goliath."

Buffy moved closer drawn by the pain in his ruby eyes. Neither knew quite how she ended up next to him, her arms around his neck. His were circling her waist, wings folded around them like a cocoon. The pain faded only to become smoldering embers ready to burst into flames at any moment. They drifted closer. Only inches apart they stopped. Their lips parted and they slowly closed the distance. Near enough to feel the warmth of the other lips on theirs they paused again. Their eyes slid shut. An owl hooted outside the mansion. Buffy's eyes shot open as she jumped up.

"I have to go." Using her slayer speed, she ran for the door.

Thailog was after her in a second, grabbing her wrist just as she reached the door. "Wait." Eyes darting to the door she stood still. Seeing she wasn't leaving yet he hurriedly continued in a low voice. "I want to see you again."

"Tomorrow night." She managed to whisper before vanishing into the night.


End file.
